Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker
(exterior) (interior) |terminal =Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker terminal entries }} The abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker, also known as abandoned BoS bunker or 'Bunker 13'Terminal in the bunker states "Bunker 13 Network." is a reinforced, subterranean installation that was used by the Mojave Wasteland chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel during their war with the New California Republic. It is the starting point for the add-on Dead Money. It is located slightly southeast of Camp Forlorn Hope. Layout Exterior The exterior of the bunker consists of a small grate serving as a hatch in an otherwise nondescript area. Directly to the southeast, a hollowed-out rock containing random loot can be found. If Dead Money is not installed, the grate will always be locked, cannot be picked and the key to it doesn't exist in the game. However, in certain versions of the game prior to any patches, the grate will open. Interior The bunker interior is simple, comprised of an entryway, a set of stairs leading to the main corridor and two accessible rooms. There are several Sierra Madre posters on the wall, and the graffiti at the entrance reads "Gone to Sierra Madre" and "I left my ♥ in Sierra Madre." There is a headless male corpse with some minor loot in the first room. This corpse is an immovable container, not a body, so although it appears to wear a Dead Money jumpsuit, the outfit cannot be taken. A door is found at the bottom of the stairs. When the player character attempts to open the door, a warning appears about Dead Money, explaining that only experienced couriers should enter. Opening the door does not immediately start the add-on, allowing continued exploration of the bunker. To the right, after opening this door, is a hallway that has collapsed into a pile of rubble and is inaccessible. The corridor to the left after the stairs leads to a locked door, which can be unlocked by hacking the Average locked terminal found nearby. Once the door has been unlocked, a Sierra Madre vending machine will be found. The room also contains both a workbench and a reloading workbench, numerous crafting items (scrap metal, scrap electronics and sensor modules), several bottles of scotch, Elijah's chemistry set (which offers a jar of Cloud residue every 24 hours), a laser rifle, a combat knife, a T-45d power helmet and a Dean's Electronics skill book. The footlocker at the base of the bed (containing Father Elijah's robes) and the terminal on the desk cannot be accessed until after the completion of the add-on. Along one of the walls, someone has scribbled a series of mathematical formulas on a large blackboard. A "drop box" (smaller version of a wall safe) can be found across from the wall-mounted terminal just outside the room. Every time upon entering the bunker again after three in-game days, there will be Sierra Madre chips and a complimentary voucher inside the drop box. If the player character won 7,500 chips in the Sierra Madre casino, the voucher will be exchangeable for 1,000 chips at the Sierra Madre vending machine. The length of time passed will account for how many chips and vouchers there will be in the drop box. The room ahead consists of several bunk beds attached to the walls on both the left and righthand side and underneath each bed is a footlocker. Situated in the center of the room is a table adorned with an active radio playing the Sierra Madre Broadcast on an infinite loop. Walking into this room begins the add-on. Notable loot * A copy of Dean's Electronics - On the shelf immediately to the right in the room with the vending machine. * Father Elijah's robes - In the footlocker in the bedroom. Notes * Once Dead Money is completed, 100 Sierra Madre chips and a complimentary voucher worth 1,000 free chips will be inside the dropbox. An additional 100 chips and another voucher will be automatically deposited into the dropbox every three days. There is also a vending machine in Elijah's room, which dispenses items the player character has codes for, such as stimpaks, doctor's bags, weapon repair kits and other items. Items such as cartons of cigarettes and pre-War clothes can also be exchanged for additional chips. Also, the 1,000 chip voucher is only redeemable if the player character has won at least 7,500 chips from gambling in the Sierra Madre casino. * The terminal on the wall will become unusable after the completion of the add-on. * The bunker can be used as player housing. It contains a bed, workbench, reloading bench and all of its 20 containers are non-respawning (including the headless corpse and deposit box; see the talk page for more information). One downside is that there is no easily accessible water source, the closest one being the Colorado River over the cliff on the eastern side of the bunker's entrance. * All equipment, with the exception of quest items, will be taken away and returned upon completion of the add-on. Specifically, when the Courier is knocked out from the gas, non-quest items will be taken away and given back after approaching the ladder to leave the bunker. * Before the cinematic where the player character falls unconscious, if the view is quickly changed from the first-person view to third-person view. During this transition, a metallic door under the bunker used to transport the player character to the Sierra Madre can be seen. * On the set of stairs inside the bunker, there is graffiti that says "Seera Madre" instead of "Sierra Madre." * When looking at the local map in the bunker, it shows "Villa entrance." This is because there is a door leading to the Villa directly under the bunker. * Before and after the completion of Dead Money, there is an audible radio noise in the first room (with the corpse and the graffiti). * After leaving the Sierra Madre, it is possible to Noclip with a console command under the floor in the room with the radio on the table. Under the floor is a door which can be used to return to the Sierra Madre. * The radio in the bunker appears to be a classic cathedral-shaped radio, a popular design in the 1930s. Destroying the radio does not silence the broadcast. Appearances The abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker appears in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Dead Money. Bugs * The bunker's exit hatch may say that a key is required to exit back to the Mojave Wasteland (thus becoming a prison), even after completing Dead Money. The solution to this is removing the system cache from your hard drive then starting up the game. Once it gives you the choice to update, click cancel and continue on from there. Load up your saved game and you will be able to exit the bunker back to the Mojave Wasteland. Once you re-update you will not be able to enter since a key is still required, hence you will permanently be locked out. * Everything in the abandoned BoS bunker or any items from Dead Money are nowhere to be found, including stationary objects found like the old fashioned radio, Elijah's bed, vending machine, or items such as the automatic rifle and police pistol. This was caused by the localization of the add-on and the several languages required for each location. * When the add-on is not installed, companions will sometimes fall out of the game upon entering the bunker. * Sometimes when saving while directly in front of the door that begins the add-on, loading that save will not load the door and instead will result in the door becoming a void. * When trying to enter the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker it will be locked and require a key but there is no key and reloading a recent save will not fix the problem. Deleting and reinstalling Dead Money or Old World Blues will fix this problem. Gallery Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker overview.jpg|Overview FNV Abandoned BoS Bunker Main Area.png|Main area (without Dead Money) FNV Abandoned BoS Bunker Quarters.png|Sleeping area (without Dead Money) FONV Bunker 13 Bunk Room.png|Sleeping area (Dead Money) FONV Bunker 13 Living Quarters.png|Main area (Dead Money) FONV Bunker 13 Living Quarters 2.png|Main area (Dead Money) BoSEntranceDM.jpg|Entrance (Dead Money) Dean's Electronics Abandoned BoS bunker.jpg|Dean's Electronics BrokenBunkerRadioDM.jpg|Farewells can be a time of so- References Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Dead Money locations de:Verlassener Bruderschaftsbunker es:Búnker abandonado de la Hermandad del Acero pl:Opuszczony Bunkier Bractwa pt:Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker ru:Заброшенный бункер БС uk:Покинутий бункер БС zh:废弃的钢铁兄弟会地堡